<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To'Tome, Shukla Mav by InvisibleSilence</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616648">To'Tome, Shukla Mav</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleSilence/pseuds/InvisibleSilence'>InvisibleSilence</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian Entanglement [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>By our standards, Death Watch (Star Wars), Death Watch is Evil, Escape, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Imprisonment, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Misogynistic Slurs, New Mandalorians aren't great either, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Obi-Wan Kenobi's First Trip to Mandalore, She considers herself of age, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, cellmates, eventually, in mando'a, it's gonna happen this time, more tags would be spoilers, not between main characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleSilence/pseuds/InvisibleSilence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have everything we need to disable the collars, I think,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>“We just need the best opportunity,” Jango said. “If today’s the start of the Festival of Life…well, Mando’ade tend to celebrate with heavy drinking. Within the next five days, we'll be out of here."</p><p>“Within the next five minutes, we’ll be out of this cell,” Obi-Wan replied. “They’re coming.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian Entanglement [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To'Tome, Shukla Mav</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings for this chapter: violence, forced violence, forced murder, slavery, mentioned rape of a minor, misogynistic slurs towards a woman, Death Watch being evil, Saren Kryze and Tor Vizsla being terrible people. </p><p>If you think I should have mentioned something else, let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the first day of the Festival of Life, Jango was woken by screams.</p><p>“Ob’ika, Ob’ika, wake up! It’s just a dream! Udesii, Obi-Wan!” he called frantically, glancing at the door to see if she had summoned the guards to their cell.</p><p>Her eyes were open as he shook her, but they stared blankly, not seeing him. She was still screaming, so Jango clamped his hand over her mouth, hoping to minimize their chances of the guards coming to check on them.</p><p>It was a bit of a shuffle, but he managed to gather her into his arms while still keeping his hand firmly over her mouth, which muffled her continuing screams.</p><p>It was too late.</p><p>“Hey!” a guard yelled, sounding very close to their cell. “What’s going on in there?”</p><p>“Usen’ye!” Jango yelled back.</p><p>“Ne’johaa!” the guard yelled back. “Keep quiet, keep <em>her</em> quiet! You don’t want to make us come in there, Fett!”</p><p>Jango pulled Obi-Wan closer to his chest as the heavy step of armored boots moved away from their cell.</p><p>“Wake up, Obi-Wan, wake up,” he said into her ear.</p><p>It took a moment to realize she was no longer screaming, but her eyes were unfocused and her body limp.</p><p>“Udesii, ad’ika,” he sang roughly, before coughing to clear his throat and starting the ancient lullaby again.</p><p>
  <em>“Udesii, ad’ika, k’uu gar jaire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Naas lise kada gar, k’uu gar jaire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ni cuyi su ti gar, naas lise kada gar,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Udesii, ad’ika, ni su ti gar.”</em>
</p><p>He ran through the simple lullaby twice more before he realized that Obi-Wan’s blue eyes were focused on him. He slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth, ready to put it back if any screams returned.</p><p>Instead, she said, “I didn’t know you could sing.”</p><p>Jango ignored the comment and quietly asked, “Nightmare?”</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Not quite. My shields…my shields were breached.”</p><p>That made absolutely no sense.</p><p>“We’re in a prison cell beneath Sundari Palace,” he pointed out. “We don’t have any shields.”</p><p>“No,” Obi-Wan said, looking frustrated, and was still barely coherent, stuttering over her words in a way Jango had never seen her do in the nearly two months they’d known each other. “My mental shields. They’re…Every sentient has some form of natural mental shielding – well, there’s multiple forms of mental shielding – it’s hard to explain,” she said with a frustrated sigh.</p><p>“Take a deep breath,” Jango advised, adjusting his grip so that his hand was no longer poised to muffle her screams. “Then try again.”</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>“I’ve told you that I’ve always been prone to visions?” she said.</p><p>Jango nodded.</p><p>“It takes a special kind of shielding to block yourself off from the Force in order to prevent debilitating visions without blocking yourself off from everything else,” Obi-Wan said slowly. “It’s difficult to do. It can only be done <em>by</em> Force-sensitives, but there’s never been a record of non-sensitives being affected by visions, so that doesn’t usually matter.”</p><p>“But you can’t use your powers because of the collar,” Jango said slowly.</p><p>“Exactly,” Obi-Wan said. “Those shields need regular reinforcement, but that requires meditating with the Force. Which I haven’t been able to do in nearly two months because of the collar. So my shields have gradually been weakening.  And while I was sleeping…well, there’s a hole now.”</p><p>“So visions, not nightmares,” Jango clarified.</p><p>“Visions, not nightmares,” Obi-Wan confirmed.</p><p>Jango was quiet for a long moment before asking, “What did you see?”</p><p>“A lot of things,” Obi-Wan said. “It didn’t all makes sense. Visions aren’t always…sometimes visions are direct images of the future. A lot of times, they’re fragments, and the emotions attached are more important than the images.”</p><p>She reached up and grabbed his hand where it rested around her opposite arm.</p><p>“I saw a house in a desert and felt overwhelming grief. I felt myself fall off a cliff as a cannon blast threw me off my mount and towards the water below. I saw seven laser gates closing in sequence and felt the darkness encroaching as my own voice cried out in horror. I saw the ceiling of a medical facility and groaned as the worst pain I’ve ever felt filled my abdomen. And I saw you, standing in the arena, facing down three anoobas with nothing but a broken stick.”</p><p>Her knuckles were white as she gripped his hand, and Jango suspected she’d left bruises. Tiny as she was, malnourished as she was, Obi-Wan was still stronger than anyone would expect, both physically and mentally.</p><p>“I was still standing, Ob’ika,” he said firmly, squeezing her closer for a brief second. “They’ve been throwing me in the arena for months and haven’t managed to kill me off yet. As long as I was standing, that still means I have a fair chance of surviving the arena. As far anything else…let’s focus on getting out of here first.”</p><p>“I have everything we need to disable the collars, I think,” Obi-Wan said, reaching up to touch her braids briefly.</p><p>“We just need the best opportunity,” Jango said. “If today’s the start of the Festival of Life…well, Mando’ade tend to celebrate with heavy drinking.”</p><p>“You think we’ll be able to sneak out simply because everyone’s drunk?” Obi-Wan asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Ever been drunk, Ob’ika?” Jango asked. He had no idea how the Jedi’s view of the age of maturity translated to the recommended scientific guidelines for different species to consume alcohol.</p><p>“I’m Stewjoni,” she deadpanned.</p><p>Right. Stewjoni had two livers, both of which worked faster than human standard. Getting a Stewjoni drunk was said to be a chore and a half.</p><p>“Ever been around drunks?” he rephrased.</p><p>“Padawans drink just as much as teenagers the galaxy over, but we also have methods of filtering alcohol so we’re not affected in the same manner as most people are,” Obi-Wan said. “But I’ve also been to several bars in my time.”</p><p>“So you’re aware that drunks are uncoordinated, unbalanced, and confused. That gives us the best possibility of escaping them, so long as we are also uninhibited,” Jango pointed out.</p><p>Obi-Wan gestured to her collar.</p><p>“Besides that,” Jango corrected. “Within the next five days, we’ll be out of here.”</p><p>Obi-Wan’s head jerked towards the front of the cell.</p><p>“Within the next five minutes, we’ll be out of this cell,” she said, shifting away from Jango. “They’re coming.”</p><p>Jango didn’t want to let her go. She was still trembling faintly from what she’d seen. He didn’t want to let her go, but it was safer for both of them if their captors didn’t know exactly how close they were…not that they probably hadn’t already realized they were closer than they appeared.</p><p>“You need to let me go,” Obi-Wan said sensibly.</p><p>He hated it, but he let her go, and they each moved to ‘their’ respective corners of their cell.</p><p>There were more guards than normal. After as many months as they’d been here, been cooperating, the number of guards sent to retrieve them had lessened slightly. But now the numbers were heightened again, to even more than before.</p><p>“It’s gonna be a fun day,” one of the Kyr’ade said. “Hope you’re ready for a fight, Fett, ‘cause you’re the main attraction today.”</p><p>Jango bared his teeth at the helmeted figure, but only put up a front of a struggle as half the guards dragged him out. The other half were, of course, dragging Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Didn’t want to be a good little kebi’adiik and keep quiet, did you?” one of them said, grabbing her by the collar around her throat and yanking her up from the ground. “Had to start screaming and carrying on like the dalab you are.”</p><p>Obi-Wan apparently forgot she was supposed to be pretending to be well on her way to breaking, or maybe her visions distracted her from her acting, or maybe the visions riled her up and the hut’uun’s comments were just the final straw, because she kicked him in the ven’cabur at just the right angle to make it hurt.</p><p>The hut’uun dropped her immediately as he bent over, hands going to his groin. Jango considered fighting his own guards, but a sharp look from Obi-Wan stopped him from more than struggling a bit harder.</p><p>Obi-Wan grabbed the helmet in front of her and twisted. The sharp sound of a broken neck cracked through the room before pandemonium ensued.</p><p>She threw the corpse at another Kyr’ad before crouching low and sweeping the legs out from under a third.</p><p>Jango’s guards were busy trying to pull him out of the room. He resisted, but didn’t actually fight back. Now wasn’t the time. He was an experienced enough strategist to know that Obi-Wan was the better strategist for this situation, and she signaled that it wasn’t time yet.</p><p>Obi-Wan lunged to the side, bringing down her full weight on the floored commando’s throat. While Jango didn’t hear the snap of a neck breaking over the commotion of the room, he suspected that she’d at least crushed his windpipe.</p><p>She was stopped from further fighting by arcs of electricity from her collar into her skin, though they only stopped her for a split second before she continued moving, grabbing at the commando who held the remote to her collar and twisting his wrist so it flew out of his grasp. With the electricity stopped, she then used the wrist she still held to flip the man over her shoulder in a show of strength that Jango hadn’t expected from the supposedly-impaired Jet’ika.</p><p>Jango wasn’t sure how she’d done it, but she managed to wrap the chain from one of her manacles around his neck as she flipped him, throwing him with a force that probably broke his neck, given the awkward way his head rolled after she yanked the chain out from under him.</p><p>Her impairment showed when she tripped over one of the bodies on the floor, giving another of the commandos the chance to grab the fallen remote and activate it.</p><p>The electricity arced higher than before, driving Obi-Wan to her knees with a cry of pain.</p><p>Jango struggled a bit harder at the sight, but one of his guards – the one standing the furthest away from him – already had a similar remote in his hands and was watching him with a wary expression.</p><p>Not the time, he reminded himself. It wasn’t time. No matter how much they hurt her, how much she was suffering, it wasn’t time.</p><p>The electricity didn’t let up until Obi-Wan sagged fully to the ground, unconscious. The remaining guards grabbed her then, roughly chaining her hands behind her back and showing no care for how her head lolled to the side.</p><p>“Bitch,” one of the living guards spat as he checked for a pulse on dead-commando-three. He must have been one of the New Mandalorians that joined up with Saren Kryze. Any member of the Faithful, radicalized into Death Watch or not, would have stuck with Mando’a. Half the New Mandalorians couldn’t speak it fluently.</p><p>Jango didn’t have time to see any more as his own guards dragged him out of the cell and down the corridor.</p><p>Ka’ra, he hoped Obi-Wan was okay. He hoped she knew what she was doing. Getting herself deliberately electrocuted when they were hoping to escape shortly seemed…off. Unwise. But he’d agreed to trust her. She was the strategist here; he was the tactician. He had to trust her.</p><p>His guards continued to shuffle him along the corridor and up the stairs, stubbing his toes on the old stone as they hurried him along despite his bare feet.</p><p>Boots. Boots were the first thing they were stealing on their way out. Preferably attached to an entire set of armor, but definitely boots.</p><p>After so many months, the route to the arena was a familiar one. The old stone walls and floors of the dungeons – the part of Old Sundari that had survived the Dral’Han and formed the basis for the new palace – changed to durasteel plating of the new cells, where prisoners were kept in by energy fields instead of the array of chains and locks he and Obi-Wan were bound by.</p><p>The old cells were illegal by New Mandalorian terms – they were considered cruel and unusual punishment by Republic standards, which is what the Dar’Mando’ade tended to go by. But Saren Kryze <em>was </em>cruel, as was Tor Vizsla and his ilk, and thus it was no surprise that the old cells were where he and Obi-Wan were relegated to.</p><p>They would have escaped already otherwise. But beskar manacles weren’t easily removable, even when one could pick locks – which Obi-Wan had demonstrated she could. She could detach the chains from the manacles, but not the manacles themselves. Escaping would be a chore and a half, and that was without the dozens-if-not-hundreds of fully-armed-and-armored Kyr’ade between them and freedom.</p><p>The route his guards led him on was the familiar path to the arena, which, thinking on it again, was probably Obi-Wan’s reasoning for why he shouldn’t fight back. Electrocution would inhibit her body from being used by Shabuir Kryze and the rest of his ilk, but electrocution would have repercussions on him that could prove fatal in the arena.</p><p>She shouldn’t have to look after him, but he was grateful she did. He just hoped he could return the favor someday, and in more of a way than simply sharing clothes or body heat.</p><p>He was dropped into the arena without any ceremony, besides the usual removal of the chains between his wrists and ankles. The stands around it were mostly empty – no surprise; it was only mid-morning and he knew from Obi-Wan that most of the Kyr’ade were up past midnight during Shabuir Kryze’s regular display of excess, excess that was bound to increase now that the Festival of Stars had officially begun.</p><p>The idiot would bankrupt himself within the year. House Kryze was going to have <em>so many</em> financial issues when this was over.</p><p>Apparently they’d dragged him out early. He had Obi-Wan to thank for that, he supposed. Jango took the time to stretch out as Kyr’ade showed up in ones and twos, some walking in while others flew in on their jetpacks. Some were obviously Shabuir Kryze’s additions, garnered from the Dar’Mando’ade, as most were missing the full beskar’gam worn by the veteran Kyr’ade.</p><p>Eventually, one of the jetpack-wearing soldiers dropped an armor-less Twi’lek into the arena.</p><p>“Execution,” the armored announcer declared. “For subversive rhetoric contrary to the decrees of the Duke and the Mand’alor, Vuren Han shall face Jango Fett! Solus asha’mu, solus cuyi!”</p><p>The man across the arena from him wasn’t Haat Mando. Since he wasn’t human, Jango doubted he was Dar’Mando either, which meant chances were good that he wasn’t Mando at all. He certainly didn’t seem to understand the words the announcer had spoken, otherwise he’d be watching Jango more closely instead of just looking confused.</p><p>Jango sighed inwardly, but allowed none of it to show on his face. He didn’t like killing whoever had irritated Shabuir Kryze that day. This man – merchant or smuggler or the like, based on the paler skin that signified someone who spent most of their time ship-board – had probably just made a comment about disliking what Shabuir Kryze had done to the place – or complained about his economic idiocy – in the wrong person’s hearing and had ended up in a cell before he knew the difference.</p><p>Actually, Jango realized as he studied his opponent, the Twi’lek was still wearing boots and a jacket. He hadn’t been taken to a cell. He’d simply been stripped of his weapons and dropped into the arena without a by-your-leave. Jango doubted he’d even had a show trial.</p><p>Shabuir Kryze and Tor Vizsla <em>really</em> needed to learn about something called <em>extrajudicial killings</em> and the importance of at least <em>pretending</em> you weren’t a psychopath willing to kill anyone who stood in your way.</p><p>His buir had taught him the importance of due process during the mess with Montross. He’d been all for finding the man and shooting him in the face, but his buir insisted on holding a trial for the man. Since he hadn’t shown up, the jury had unanimously declared him guilty and given all the Haat Mando’ade free rein to shoot him in the face if they found him.</p><p>They hadn’t yet. It was unfortunate. Jango <em>really </em>wanted to shoot the traitor in the face.</p><p>While the Mand’alor could <em>technically</em> act as judge, jury, and executioner, it wasn’t legal unless he did all three himself. Even disregarding Tor Vizsla’s false claim to the title, since Jaster had been chosen over him as Mand’alor decades before, Vizsla was in the wrong by using Jango to kill those he marked to die. Shabuir Kryze was even worse; legally, the Duke couldn’t do any sort of judicial action except in cases of high treason, in which the Duke and Ruling Council served as the jury for the trial. Even then, the trial had to go through the Dar’Mando courts, overseen by a judge who was <em>not </em>the Duke or a member of their Ruling Council.</p><p>Nothing about anything they did was legal, but he supposed that’s why they were terrorists and not a duly-elected ruling party.</p><p>“K’akaani!” the announcer yelled.</p><p>The Twi’lek still did nothing, staring around the – still steadily filling – arena with wide, terrified eyes.</p><p>Jango didn’t charge, or growl, or anything of the sort. Despite the yells from the crowd, he walked calmly over to the Twi’lek and offered him a hand in greeting. The Twi’lek took it tentatively, eyes darting between Jango and the yelling crowd around him.</p><p>“Ni ceta,” he told the man quietly. His brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>Jango took the moment of confusion to dig his fingers into the pressure point in the man’s wrist, twist him around so his back was to Jango’s chest, and snap his neck in one sharp motion.</p><p>He stepped away, and the man’s body crumpled to the ground. Obi-Wan wasn’t the only one who knew how to kill quickly and painlessly. He was sure the audience would have preferred something slower, more drawn out, but they knew after this many months that he wouldn’t do so except in a limited number of circumstances.</p><p>Someone who’d been sent to his death for getting on Shabuir Kryze’s bad side? Not one of those exceptions. The adii’kalikid they’d thrown in here two months before? He had deserved it, and Jango had taken great pleasure in putting on a show for the distasteful audience.</p><p>The announcer huffed, but announced, “Vuren Han kyraryc de Jango Fett. Projor!”</p><p>Jango moved back to ‘his’ side of the arena as another commando – or maybe the same one, it was hard to tell with the mostly-identical armor – swooped in with his jetpack to remove the body. If it weren’t for the fact that it would distract the starving beasts sent in here, Jango was sure they’d simply leave the corpses indefinitely. It wasn’t like buy’cese couldn’t filter out the smell of rotting flesh, after all, and they had no reason to care for their prisoners’ comfort.</p><p>Jango didn’t actually know what they did to the bodies, though he hoped they cremated them properly instead of just tossing outside of Sundari’s bio-cube or left them to rot in a mass grave or something.</p><p><em>Please</em> let there not be a mass grave.</p><p>The next two prisoners followed the pattern: accused of subversive rhetoric and without any fighting skills or knowledge of Mando’a whatsoever.</p><p>The fourth prisoner dropped into the arena was a hulk of a man with the scars of a warrior. This one was different. This one was Mando.</p><p>“Execution,” the announcer declared. “For sedition and plotting to assassinate Duke Saren Kryze, Kohma Ra shall face Jango Fett. As a reminder, Fett has been given execution as a traitor to Mandalore.”</p><p>This was bound to be a fight. They didn’t both reminding the crowd why they’d sentenced him to death in the battle circle unless there was a decent chance he wouldn’t make it out.</p><p>“Solus asha’mu, solus cuyi! K’akaani!” the announcer cried, and the fight began.</p><p>Jango didn’t automatically move towards Ra liked he had his earlier ‘opponents.’ He knew Ra’s name – the man was a vicious, brutal killer that the Haat Mando’ade suspected as one of the biggest perpetrators in Kyr’tsad’s worst crimes. Ra wasn’t high-ranked though, and they suspected that was due to his bloodlust overruling sense in matters of strategy and tactics. He could fight a battle, but he couldn’t win a war.</p><p>Jango knew he could outthink him, and he knew that he would have to. Ra was close to a head taller than he was – at least two meters in height – and quite a bit broader as well. Ever armor-less, boot-less, and weapon-less, the man was formidable. In pure physicality, Ra would win, even if Jango wasn’t suffering from the malnutrition and reduction of muscle inflicted by months in captivity.</p><p>He’d have to be smarter, and he’d have to be faster. Ra’s hits would hurt him more than Jango’s hits would hurt Ra. And he couldn’t let himself be debilitated – they hadn’t thrown any animals in the ring yet, and with it being the Festival of Stars, he didn’t doubt that he would. He couldn’t be too injured while facing starving animals, or he’d be dinner.</p><p>He and Obi-Wan couldn’t escape if he was dinner.</p><p>Ra watched him with as wary an eye as he watched Ra as they slowly circled each other. Jango’s knees were bent and his arms loose, ready to move or strike as needed. Ra would strike first – he could see in the man’s eyes that he didn’t have the patience for a drawn-out analysis. But the man wasn’t a rookie. He knew better than to strike immediately.</p><p>It took another minute for his opponent to stop circling and lunge, large hands reaching out for Jango’s throat.</p><p>Jango dodged left and aimed a quick punch to the back of Ra’s head, just behind the ear. The man spun around faster than Jango expected and threw a punch that ended up only grazing his shoulder instead of potentially knocking his arm out of the socket.</p><p>He scampered around Ra, keeping out of reach as he tried to formulate a plan. He wouldn’t be able to outlast Ra; despite the force the man was putting into all his punches, he still had larger reserves to draw on.</p><p>Ra lunged at him, and Jango ducked out of the way. Instead of running, he took a page from Obi-Wan’s book and kicked Ra in the groin before stepping in close and using the distraction to throw a hook at the man’s cheekbone with his right hand followed by a quick uppercut to the jaw with his left.</p><p>He tried to dance out of the way, but Ra managed to grab him and slam their heads together in a harsh kov’nyn that left his head spinning slightly and his nose possibly broken.</p><p>Jango twisted out of Ra’s grip, sweeping with his leg at the same time in an attempt to knock his opponent’s feet out from under him. Ra hit the ground, loosing his grip on Jango as he fell, but almost immediately came up in a roll as Jango moved out of his reach once more.</p><p>The noise of the audience suddenly grew louder. Jango moved even further from Ra before looking up, even as he noticed Ra doing the same thing.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was that the crowd was standing. While it wasn’t unusual for members of the crowd to stand as they alternate cheered and derided the ‘competitors’, it was surprising that the entire stadium was standing at once, until he realized that the royal box – usually left empty – was full.</p><p>Saren Kryze had entered the box with his entourage. He stood in front of the throne at the center of the box in shining beskar armor, a pale blue cape, with a matching crown of beskar on his brow instead of a buy’ce. Jango couldn’t clearly see the man’s face, but knew he had to be smirking. To his right stood Tor Vizsla in his unmistakable black and red armor and cape. To his left was Obi-Wan.</p><p>His mirci’vod was – best as he could tell – still dressed in the same decorative silks and baubles she’d worn the night before. The only addition was the chain from her collar to Shabuir Kryze’s hand. Jango didn’t know if it had been planned this way or if Shabuir Kryze was simply that vain, but the scanty attire Obi-Wan wore was the exact shade of blue as Kryze’s cape, with her silver baubles mimicking the silver sheen of Kryze’s beskar.</p><p>“Welcome, each and every one!” the shabuir announced with a broad smile, opening his arms in a mock gesture of welcome. “I am glad that so many have come out to enjoy today’s festivities.”</p><p>The crowd cheered. Jango shot a glance towards Ra, who hadn’t moved and was watching Shabuir Kryze with a glare and bared teeth.</p><p>“The Festival of Life celebrates all of our loyal people, but it also reminds us that in order for us, the most loyal and faithful of the Mandalorians, to live, all who oppose us must <em>die</em>.”</p><p>Jango wanted to punch something as the crowd cheered again, louder this time.</p><p>“The group that calls themselves the <em>True Mandalorians</em> would leash us, would have us give up our crusades and the fear the galaxy has of us in order to <em>serve </em>instead of <em>conquer</em>. They would have us act as dogs instead of warriors! This shall not stand!”</p><p>The crowd’s cheers grew to a dull roar.</p><p>“Even worse are the ones who call themselves <em>New Mandalorians</em>, as if there is anything about them that would make them Mandalorian! They give up our traditions, melt our armor, prohibit self-defense, diminish the clans, forget Mando’a, and only use Mand’alor as a title to convince themselves they have the right of rule! But this is not so! The bitch who used to be my sister will soon be found and executed for her crimes against Mandalore in the same manner as you see before you.</p><p>“You’ve already been reminded of our current <em>contestants’</em> crimes,” Shabuir Kryze said, as if calling them contestants made it better that they’d been thrown into the arena and told to kill each other. “One a traitor and the other a radical member of the so-called <em>True Mandalorians</em>, their very own Ad’alor. But since these are two of our <em>best</em> contestants, our <em>worst</em> offenders, I though that perhaps we should give them a little more incentive.”</p><p>The crowd dropped from a dull roar. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, waiting to find out what the Duke considered incentive. Jango suspected it would be unpleasant.</p><p>“The incentive is this: the Grand Champion of today’s games will be given my slave here as their prize.”</p><p>He shook the chain leading to Obi-Wan’s collar and the noise of the crowd jumped straight to deafening.</p><p>Jango was already resolved that he had to win, but this sealed it. He would win. For Obi-Wan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando'a translations:<br/>to'tome, shukla mav - joined together, breaking free<br/>tuur rol'eta - day sixty<br/>Ob'ika - diminutive of Obi-Wan<br/>udesii - calm down<br/>usen'ye - go away (very rude; essentially, 'kriff off')<br/>ne'johaa - shut up<br/>ad'ika - little one<br/>Udesii, ad'ika, k'uu gar jaire - Calm down, little one, silence your screams.<br/>Naas lise kada gar, k'uu gar jaire - Nothing can hurt you, silence your screams.<br/>Ni cuyi su ti gar, naas lise kada gar - I am still with you, nothing can hurt you.<br/>Udesii, ad'ika, ni su ti gar - Calm down, little one, I'm still with you.<br/>Mando'ade - Mandalorians<br/>Kyr'ade - Death Watch members (literally, children of death)<br/>kebi'adiik - toy (from kebise (things) and adiik (child))<br/>dalab - sheathe; major euphemism (there was a really interesting post/article/rant by Izzerslololol about why dalab shouldn’t be used as the Mando’a word for sheathe because it was very closely and directly related to the word for woman which meant it was super misogynistic and offensive and terrible. Well…I’m kind of going for super misogynistic and terrible with how I’m using it. Sheathe is the translation we’re officially given, but I see it as something that was intended to be a euphemism for whatever orifice ‘Slot B’ is, considering its relation to the word for woman/female)<br/>hut'uun - coward (worst possible insult)<br/>ven'cabur - codpiece (armor over groin)<br/>Kyr'ad - member of Death Watch (child of death)<br/>Jet'ika - little Jedi; Padawan<br/>Ka'ra - stars; ruling council of fallen kings<br/>Dral'Han - the Annihilation; known in the Republic as the Mandalorian Excision<br/>Dar'Mando'ade - New Mandalorians (disparaging); literally, no longer Mandalorians<br/>beskar - Mandalorian iron<br/>shabuir - jerk, but stronger (considering it includes the word 'buir', I suspect its along the lines of mother******)<br/>beskar'gam - armor<br/>solus asha'mu, solus cuyi - one dies, one lives<br/>Haat Mando - True Mandalorian (adj.)<br/>Dar'Mando - New Mandalorian (disparaging) (adj.)<br/>buir - parent<br/>Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians<br/>k'akaani - fight (imperative)<br/>ni ceta - I'm sorry (groveling apology)<br/>adii'kalikid - pedophile/child molester (from adiik (child) and kalikir (to stab), which I see as a euphemism)<br/>Vuren Han kyraryc de Jango Fett - Vuren Han is killed by Jango Fett<br/>projor - next<br/>buy'cese - helmets<br/>Mando - Mandalorian (adj.)<br/>Kyr'tsad - Death Watch<br/>kov'nyn - Keldabe kiss, headbutt<br/>buy'ce - helmet<br/>mirci'vod - cellmate<br/>Ad'alor - son of the leader; prince (or princess, it's gender neutral, but we're talking about Jango, so prince)</p><p>So, it turns out that I hate writing fight scenes and they take me forever and this chapter had two and was supposed to have three. Part two of our current fight and fight number three will be coming next chapter.</p><p>This was supposed to be two chapters, but the major event that was supposed to happen in this chapter didn't happen, because Obi-Wan decided she wanted to fight some people, and then Jango decided he wanted to fight more people than just the ones he was supposed to fight, and then Saren Kryze got chatty.</p><p>I really hate Saren Kryze. I don't think I've ever written an OC I hated as much as I hate him.</p><p>Anyway, this will be either two or three chapters, I think. Emphasis on think. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, because as previously stated, I hate writing fight scenes and there are two more in the next chapter.</p><p>Sorry it took so long. Hope everyone had great holidays in the past almost-three months.</p><p>Also, let me know what you thought of my lullaby. I've recorded myself singing it, but I haven't figured out how to attach that yet. Plus there's two more verses that haven't shown up yet, but will eventually.</p><p>UPDATE: I have a link for the lullaby recording! Thank you to WhitePrincessofWonderland for testing things for me.</p><p>https://archive.org/details/udesii-adika_202103</p><p>The recorded lullaby is all three of the verses I wrote. I am not publishing a translation for the last two until the whole thing shows up in this series.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>